The Bad Touch
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Nick looses a bet with Greg and Greg has a LOT of tricks up his sleeves! NickGreg Oneshot


Nick went fast up to the wall as quickly as he could to get out of there. Crawling along the wall, chains and hooks all over him jingling and clinging to the wall. How did he get himself dragged into this?

Well, it all started when…

"Do I _have_ to, Greg?" Nick asked while Greg clipped up "some" chains to his pants, standing up to put a collar on his neck, clipping it shut.

"You should know better than to play poker with me," Greg giggled, hands on Nick's shoulders, looking into the mirror that Nick was gazing into. He smiled as Nick groaned, a smile of victory on Greg's face. Nick groaned as Greg laughed again.

" I wish I'd learn…" Nick groaned, sighing as Greg started to tip his hair with a light brown color, spiking it so that it was his.

"No, you don't," Greg laughed. "You love me toying with you," Greg smiled, spiking Nick's hair, letting the brown streaks settle in. Nick sighed, knowing Greg _was_ right.

"But I don't like you dressing me up…" Nick sighed out.

"Yes, you do," Greg smiled, saying it in a sing-song voice. "You love me."

"Of course I do," Nick agreed. "It'd be impossible for me _not_ to love you, but…" he paused. "This is insane." He sighed, watching Greg spike his hair still.

"Maybe they'll play some of my favorite songs," Greg wondered aloud, changing the subject.

"Like Marilyn Manson?" Nick asked, looking at Greg's reflection in the mirror, then down to what he was wearing.

He was wearing a black, skin tight shirt that showed the shape of his abs and chest, outlining his muscles. It wasn't even a full t-shirt, it was more of a tank top- torn off at the sleeves. A pain of deep blue-black pains, with white strings, or as Greg called them, chain pants, and as punks called them, bondage pants. Chains were plastered all of his pants, hanging off, D-rings and other things that Nick didn't know the names of there too, shiny and silver. Handcuffs were on the sides, decorative and glimmering. He wore black and white checkered studded belt that crossed over another studded belt at his left side. On Nick's neck was a collar, studded with silver. He had a pair of long handcuffs on his wrist, connected over to Greg's wrist.

Greg was wearing about the same outfit, but it was polar opposite in colors, exactly the same though. White skin-tight shirt, cut off at the same place in the sleeves, showing his abs and muscles of his chest. White "chain pants", the same design, chains and all, but with blue-black strings and tie-together. Though, on one arm was the handcuff, the other handcuff on Nick, and on the other arm, a spiked bracelet, fingerless gloves with golden studs at the end, though only one glove. Nick was wearing the other glove that matched Greg's.

He noticed that now, Greg was spiking his hair like his, just the opposite color of Nicks, as if from Nick to Greg, the color was fading like. Nick had black hair, brown tips. But, Greg had brown hair, white-blond tips.

"Greg," Nick mumbled, looking still at Greg's reflection in the mirror in front of him as Greg spiked his hair.

"Hmm?" Greg mumbled, focusing more on Nick's style and look.

"Were we meant to be opposites like this…?" Nick asked, lolling his head back over the back of the chair so that Greg would pay attention to him, looking into Greg's green-brown eyes.

"Of course," Greg said, his gaze's trance in Nick's. "You're my boyfriend." Greg said with a smile. Nick smiled back, then rolled his head back forward again, Greg continuing to style Nick's hair after kissing him on the cheek tenderly.

"You know…" Nick mumbled as Greg began styling his hair again so that it would stay up. "I love you."

"I know," Greg mumbled, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and leaning over so his head was on his arms on Nick's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. "I love you too."

..::XXxxXX::..

_In a nut shell,_ Nick thought to himself, hands interlocked with Greg's, fingers clasped together as they walked down the street together. _I lost a bet. Now, I'm going with Greg- chained to him, I might add- to a DJ Bar… what have I gotten myself into…?_ Nick didn't mind, though. He liked going places with Greg. Their chains jingling together, step in step, Greg made a turn, Nick pulling in after him.

Now, here he was. Clung to Greg by chains, running along the side of the wall, trying to escape the "rioting" punks around him, dancing to techno. Greg came stumbling behind him, wondering if Nick had remembered at all that Greg and him were cuffed together. Greg put his feet down to stop him, and Nick dangled forward still, then the chain went to maximum extent, tugging Nick back so hard he almost fell over.

Greg, determined as the song played in the background, Greg knowing it was "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, lunged for Nick, reaching his shoulders and pulling him back onto himself, wrapping his arms over Nick's stomach, nuzzling his cheek into Nick's back, rocking them slowly back into the crowd.

_I'm bringing sexy back__Them other boys don't know how to act__I think your special what's behind your back__So turn around and ill pick up the slack.__Take em' to the bridge!_

Now, Greg and Nick were towards the center of the crowd, Greg _grinding_ against Nick as he pulled him towards the DJ.

_Dirty babe__You see these shackles__Baby I'm your slave__I'll let you whip me if I misbehave__It's just tha__t no one makes me feel this way__Take em' to the chorus!__Come here girl__Go ahead, be gone with it__Come to the back__Go ahead, be gone with it__VIP__Go ahead, be gone with it__Drinks on me__Go ahead, be gone with it__Let me see what you're working with__Go ahead, be gone with it__Look at those hips__Go ahead, be gone with it__You make me smile__Go ahead, be gone with it__Go ahead child__Go ahead, be gone with it__And get your se__xy on!__Go ahead, be gone with it__Get your sexy on__Go ahead, be gone with it__Get your sexy on_

Now Nick and Greg were standing right next to the DJ, who Greg knew as a friend from college. He bent back, forcing his hips up Nick's legs and back, raising up a CD to the disk jockey behind the stereo system.

"Hey, Miximal!" Greg said over the thumping speakers that pulsed out music with precision and loads of bass.

"Aye, Greggah!" The disk jockey laughed, bending down Greg and Nick, smiling at Nick. "Long time no see, Greg! T'is your date?"

_I'm bringing sexy back__Them other fuckers don't know how to act__Come let me make up for the things you lack__Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast__Take em' to the bridge!_

"A little," Greg laughed, pushing his hips father towards Nick to the music, shouting to the DJ as the music went on softer so he could speak over it. "Play this CD for me, will you, Mixim'?" Greg asked, grinding against Nick's legs and back again, head lolled back to Miximal though, thrusting his hips forward. The disk jockey bent forward over and took the CD from Greg with a smile.

"Aye, aye, Greggah!" The DJ laughed, popping the CD in as Greg winked and thrust himself back to Nick. Miximal reached for the microphone, and brought it up quickly to his mouth.

_I'm bringing sexy back__Them other fuckers wait till I attack__If that's your girl you better watch your back__Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

"Aye, everyone!" Miximal said into the microphone as the music stopped, the crowd cheering him on as he went along. "CD our bud just got us all, thanks, Greggah!" Miximal laughed and the crowd roared out with excitement– everyone knew Greg, of course.

Greg pushed forward on Nick with his hips, pushing them forward toward the center of the crowd as the DJ swished his black, paper-boy hat over a bit, letting his black hair mangle with his hat as he laughed, knowing what CD this was. Greg started grinding against Nick again, harder this time though, as the music started again.

_Ha-Ha! Well now__, we call this the act of mating!__But__ there are several other very important differences__Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

The music began, the vibrations from the music pulsing through the stereo onto the floor, pouring over them all.

_I'd appreciate your input!_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought__Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about__So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts__Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up__You've had enough of two-hand touch__ you want it rough you're out of bounds__I want you smothered__ want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns__Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined__To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Greg sang with the lyrics, singing the… almost… sweet nothings in Nick's ear as he grinded against him, hip to hip. Nick turned around quickly, asking himself how the hell he got himself dragged into this, even though he enjoyed being with Greg like this, and, yes, he already knew why he was here and had explained it to himself over and over again.

_Do it now__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__Do it again now__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__Gettin' horny now_

Greg sung in his ear still, his cheek pressed together with Nick's, smiling gently as Nick began to grind back, dancing with him now.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket__Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it__Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas__But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"__So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship__Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip__So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle__And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

Greg sang, arms wrapped loosely around Nick's neck, but just strong enough so that he could let himself droop back and not fall down, but Nick would catch him either way. Their chains jingling with each vibration from the stereos, and their chains keep getting caught, the chains on the handcuffs jingling gently as there arms bumped gently together.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__Do it again now__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__Do it now__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__Do it again now__You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals__So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel__Gettin' horny now_

The song was over now, and Greg paused in Nick's arms to press his nose into Nick's gently, giving him a kiss tenderly on the cheek. The stereos paused, but only for a second, skipping ahead onto the next song the black-hatted disk jockey chose.

_You!__I wanna take you to a gay bar__I wanna take you to a gay bar__I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar_

Nick laughed gently at the lyrics, Greg smiling at him, Greg noticing the beat filling him in, Nick's hips on his as they danced.

_Let's start a war, start a nuclear war, __At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.__Wow!__At__ the gay bar!_

Greg, eager and excited as thoughts became jumbled in his head of what he could do to Nick like this; he pulled Nick again through the crowd, but towards the lounge in the back of the room. He waved a gentle finger at Nick, backing up slowly through the crowd, telling Nick with that sweet, seductive gesture. Nick followed just as eagerly. Though, Nick would have to follow anyway, being chained and cuffed together and all…

_Now tell me do you, a do you have any money?__I wanna spend all your money, __At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

Nick started into a light jog as Greg disappeared behind a small crowd into the back. Nick pushed his way through the small crowd, following the little jingles of the chains on Greg's pants, even though there were clicks and clangs all around him from the other punks. Suddenly, Nick got an idea and he reached forward and held the chain on the cuffs that linked them together. The chain tugged and tried to extend again. Nick backed up against the back wall, edging his way into the corner, the chain following after him. He gave an evil but happy smile and he tugged hard on the chain, pulling Greg through the crowd.

Greg tumbled towards him, and Nick caught him and shoved him into the corner, giving him no escape from Nick. Greg smiled at him as Nick gave him a little perverse smile.

_I've got something to put in you,__I've got something to put in you,__I've got something to put in you,__At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.__Wow!_

Nick mouthed the words to Greg as Greg tapped his hand against the wall impatiently, in beat with the music. Nick bent down a little and kissed Greg, looping one of his fingers through one of the D-rings on Greg's pants. A few people in the crowd turned to Nick and Greg, others following their suit and clapping for the boys.

_You're a superstar, at the gay bar.__You're a superstar, at the gay bar.__Yeah! you're a superstar, at the gay bar.__You're a super__star, at the gay bar.__Superstar!__Super, super, superstar…_

_Gay bar! _Nick thought, still in kiss with Greg. _Greg brought me to a __**gay bar!**_


End file.
